


Baby Steps

by crookedcig



Series: Thirty Years of Borrowed Time [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedcig/pseuds/crookedcig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently even after all this time, there are still some secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 29 October 2012: You can cook?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braindelete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/gifts).



> I started writing this after the Avengers but before Iron Man 3 came out (obviously) so it's sort of out of continuity there. (There will be an epilogue to bring it back in if you really need one.) This is mostly MCU but there are some things from 616 when convenient because these are my headcanons, that's why. The Pepper/Tony stuff is in the past, but discussed a few times.
> 
> Yes this is a work in progress, but there's already a lot written so hopefully I can give you a buffer.
> 
> I owe a lot to AO3 user braindelete for being the inspiration and beta for all this crap. Most of this started as text conversations between us and she provided a lot of information about Tony and Rhodey that I didn't have up front. She also wrote big chunks of Tony's texts to Rhodey. Thanks, huz.

**29 October 2012**

He’d been carrying around what amounted to a cell phone for nearly twenty years, but that didn’t mean he ever really got used to getting text messages from Tony, particularly when no one else’s phones seemed to be able to get incoming anything.  In the middle of a flight, for example.  So it was a habit for him to turn the damned thing all the way off when he boarded any kind of aircraft, since it seemed just as imprudent to alarm other service personnel as it did civilians.

Two hours of radio silence never went over well with his friend, so he tended to land with something already queued up and ready to send the instant he was allowed to turn electronic devices back on.

 

_8:15 AM_

Rhodes: I didn’t get Romney’s signature for you, but I did eat my weight in biscuits and gravy while in Ohio.

Stark: I don’t know if I’m impressed or just sad for you

 

_8:38 AM_

Stark: I had a date on Saturday. With Steve

Stark: We had fondue

Rhodes: Actual fondue or Steve “fondue”?

 

A sergeant scurried off when he saw a scowl brewing on his lieutenant colonel’s face.

 

Stark: Actual fondue

Rhodes: So you didn’t get into someone’s pants on the first date? You’re slipping.

Stark: I couldn’t do it. He’s a damn virgin

Rhodes: ...oh. When did you grow a moral compass?

Stark: I felt bad!! Who am I?

Rhodes: Seriously, did you get replaced with a Skrull and not notice?

Stark: He was just all adorable and innocent

Stark: And he thought fondue was sex

Rhodes: What are you going to do?

Stark: ...give him time and go further when he’s ready...

Rhodes: I don’t think I can handle this conversation sober.

Stark: Shut up I hate you

Rhodes: No you don’t. Because you know I’m going to help you make this happen.

Stark: He’s such a boy scout and it’s so hot

Rhodes: Shut up. Stop now or risk losing my help. I can’t handle hearing that stuff.

Stark: I want to raise his flag

Rhodes: I’m ignoring you now. And getting drunk.

Stark: Because its gay or because it’s Captain America?

Rhodes: You know better than that, Tony. I’m not a bigot or an asshole.

Stark: I know. Doesn’t mean you want homo details

Rhodes: Christ. Did it never occur to you that telling me details might create a conflict for me that isn’t as simple as “no homo”?

Stark: Like what?

 

If someone had told him in April that he would have been pissed at Tony for being so fucking stupid, he would have laughed.  If that same someone had told him that he’d be so pissed that he actually call the other man out on one of the last remaining lines of bullshit that he allowed Tony to hold dear, he would have offered to feed that someone his fist.  But there he was, pissed and saying things he was sure he would regret in three...two...one.

 

Rhodes: You’re not dumb. Figure out why I wouldn’t want to hear details about your crush on your new uniform.

Apparently he wasn’t quite as comfortable in the closet as he thought.

 

_10:15 AM_

Stark: Are you jelly?

Rhodes: Shut up, Stark.

Stark: Wait seriously

Rhodes: I’m getting back to work now.

Stark: Why didn’t you say something...

Rhodes: You have a reputation with women. When would it have been sane to think there was even a chance?

Stark: But I told you I was a switch hitter

Rhodes: Yeah, well. Chalk it up to a profound case of never-gonna-happen-itis and a not insignificant amount of can’t-fuck-this-up-you-idiot-so-STOP-it-Rhodes-esia.

Stark: You...you have no idea how much I’ve pined after your dumb ass

 

Several minutes passed before he had a chance to look at his phone again, but when he did James Rhodes nearly fell over, staring at words he couldn’t quite believe he was reading.

 

Rhodes: ...I need a cigarette. This isn’t happening.

Stark: Pep talked me out of making a move.

Rhodes: I’m going to strangle her.

Rhodes: I can’t breathe. A corporal just handed me a paper bag.

Stark: Well shit

Rhodes: No, this is fine. Mission devirginize Rogers still needs some recon before I can deliver a plan to you.

Stark: No no wait

Rhodes: Wait for what?

Stark: You don’t want to...

Rhodes: Tony, if I had a nickle for every time I did something I didn’t want to for you, I’d have a much nicer car.

Stark: Well one, you want a nicer car just tell me what kind. Second, I mean we just had this revelatory moment and that’s it?

Rhodes: Don’t buy me a car. And you tell me if that’s it. You’re the one with a love life.

Stark: Rogers didn’t think it was a date. He just wanted to try fondue and figured I’d know where to go

Rhodes: Oh.

Stark: So do you want to go past bromance?

Rhodes: Sorry sir, this is Corporal Garcia. The lieutenant colonel appears to be having some trouble and will be with you shortly. He asks that I tell you not to be alarmed.

Stark: Tell him I said he’s a loser

Rhodes: He made a very rude gesture I don’t feel the need to pass on, sir.

Stark: Ahahaha. Don’t call me sir. Makes me sound old

Rhodes: You made Corporal Garcia blush. I didn’t think that was possible.

Stark: How?

Rhodes: Who knows what goes on in that woman’s head. Now. What are we doing?

Stark: Lady soldier pilot? That explains it. Well, do you want to...try this?

Rhodes: Jesus. Yes, I do.

Stark: Okay then. Do you want like a date? Or should we just skip straight to the good stuff?

Rhodes: You’re ridiculous. I’m making you dinner. My place. You bring wine. I’m not giving you the upper hand.

Stark: Yes sir

Rhodes: …

Rhodes: You did that on purpose.

Stark: Did what?

Rhodes: I find it really hard to believe you didn’t know what kind of reaction seeing that would prompt from me.

Stark: Oh you mean make you have a spazz in front of your coworkers?

Rhodes: Spazz is a gross overstatement.

 

_11:15 AM_

Stark: I...almost kissed you when you picked me up in Afghanistan

 

It was raw panic that had Rhodey flinging his phone away from his hands, the words on the screen clearly impossible.

“Shit.” The screen was cracked.

 

Rhodes: I need a new phone.

Stark: Why?

Rhodes: Because I just dropped this one. And clearly it’s been compromised in an epic prank by my friend Tony because there is no way this is actually happening.

Stark: This isn’t a prank. I promise. I wouldn’t do that to our friendship.

Rhodes: I know. You’re a better man than you like to pretend you are. I just know the only way I keep productive today is to convince myself this isn’t happening.

Stark: I figured you’d think it was PTSD

Rhodes: Oh trust me, I’m having both our heads examined at the earliest opportunity. Pepper’s sendings someone to you right now.

Stark: I’m allergic to doctors

Rhodes: Deal with it.

Stark: This is just a shrink. Nothing else?

Rhodes: Not even a shrink. Air Force medic to check for concussions or TBI. Shine a light in your eyes, test your balance. Won’t even threaten you with an MRI.

Stark: Good. I don’t need a physical right now

Rhodes: What are you hiding?

Stark: Nothing. I just don’t have half an hour free to explain the AR to an idiot

Rhodes: You know I wouldn’t send a moron. This is the medic that clears me for War Machine activity. He knows his shit.

Stark: That doesn’t mean he won’t poke and prod

Rhodes: No, that’s my job now.

Stark: That’s fine. You aren’t an idiot. Also you know JARVIS sells me out to you. He’d tell you if I was dying. Again

Rhodes: Let it be noted for the record that Tony Stark missed a double entendre. Time of infraction, 11: 55 AM EST, 29 October 20102.

Stark: Sorry, I was in a board meeting

Rhodes: I can’t remember the last time you actually went to a meeting.

Stark: I like to keep them on their toes.

Rhodes: I can’t believe you missed my first attempt to flirt with you.

Stark: Also I’m in the process of buying out a company

Stark: I was fighting with that fat guy I don’t like

Rhodes: Which one? You don’t like most fat guys.

Stark: The bald one on the board. The one who always says “well if Howard was still with us...”

Rhodes: Oh him. Well, I’m testing a new drone. For once, my job is more fun.

Stark: Right? Jeez. Wanna trade?

Rhodes: No.

Stark: Lame. This guy is going to give me a heart attack

Rhodes: You can’t have one of those.

Stark: It would not be ideal, no

Rhodes: You can have one tomorrow.

Stark: I don’t want to have one at all. I don’t like cardiac arrest of any kind

Rhodes: I would think the AR would complicate that.

Stark: Oh no, it can happen surprisingly easy

Rhodes: ...noted.

Stark: I’m kidding

Rhodes: Hey, I should know ahead of time what I should be looking out for.

Stark: If I overextend the AR or if it’s damaged or removed, instant cardiac arrest.

Rhodes: Yeah, what’s the definition of “overextend”?

Stark: Multiple full power uses of the unibeam

Rhodes: Understood.

Stark: Extracurricular activity in bed will not cause a problem

Rhodes: Way to cut to the core of the question.

Stark: Had to redeem myself

Rhodes: Seriously. This is crazy, you know that, right?

Stark: Why?

Rhodes: Because, how long have we been friends?

Stark: 5ever

Rhodes: Exactly. And now we’re talking about getting into bed together.

Stark: That happens you know...

Rhodes: Not to me.

Stark: That was actually my original plan with you.

Rhodes: And what stopped you?

Rhodes: If you say Pepper again I’m taking this drone exercise to live ammo.

Stark: No. I didn’t want to fuck with DADT and honestly, I picked up no gay vibe

 

There was a moment’s pause then while Rhodey stared at his phone, wondering if Tony’s unawareness of his sexuality had more to do with the way he himself treated it as a topic (a complete secret, thank you very much) or the fact that he went long years without dates.  Realizing the two were closely related, he sighed and considered himself lucky that Tony had, for once, treated the subject with respect, until just a few minutes ago.

 

Rhodes: Well that’s remarkably reasonable. My career thanks you.

Stark: You are welcome

 

_1:30 PM_

Rhodes: What do you want for dinner?

Stark: You ;)

 

He hadn’t known until that moment that his heart could stutter quite that much.

 

Rhodes: Stop that.

Stark: I don’t care. Surprise me.

Rhodes: Fine. Bring a good white wine.

Stark: I’ll have Potts pick something up

Rhodes: Pick it up yourself. I’m not making Pepper dinner.

Stark: I don’t know shit about wine. I rarely drink it

Rhodes: Do I really need to play your wingman and your date?

Stark: No. I’m just saying if you said bring a good scotch it would be one thing, or champagne. But I’m not big on wine, that’s usually a Potts job

Rhodes: Ask her what she’d get, then go buy it. I’m in this, Tony. Back out now if you’re not. Save us both the time and effort.

Stark: Rhodey, over wine?

Stark: Because I have 65 billion things I’m doing at once to make sure I’m not working through our date so I’m going to have my assistant get the wine?

Rhodes: I can’t risk this, Tony. Do you get that?

Stark: Yeah but I don’t know why this is a drama

 

There was a beat before he could even process how to respond, staring at his phone long enough that Garcia cleared her throat.

 

Rhodes: Sometimes I wonder if you’re even capable of feeling fear.

Stark: Fly a nuke into space and tell me that again

Rhodes: Let’s not do this. Not texting.

Stark: I just guess I’m missing something that’s bigger than wine. Clue me in

Rhodes: Not on the phone.

Stark: Why not? I want to resolve it

Rhodes: I’m not a conquest.

Stark: I know that. I don’t see it that way

 

Two men stood very still for a moment, staring at the silent link between them, wondering what more to say.

 

Rhodes: Alright.

Stark: So is it really a big deal if I don’t personally get the wine?

Rhodes: My brain says no, but my gut says yes.

Rhodes: When was the last time Pepper or I didn’t do that for you?

Stark: Never

Rhodes: And when was the last time I asked you over to cook you dinner?

Stark: Never

Rhodes: Never plus never can mean one of two things. Another never, or...

Stark: Do it myself?

Rhodes: Boy genius does it again.

Stark: You know that I’m basically coming in my suit from work then

Rhodes: And this is an issue why? I’m stuck in my uniform.

Stark: I don’t make you guys do stuff because I’m lazy

Rhodes: I know that.

Stark: I genuinely am busy every minute I’m awake

Rhodes: I know that.

Stark: So I just want you to know I’m not trying to screw you

Rhodes: I know that.

Stark: Ok well I will get the wine myself.

Rhodes: Thank you.

Stark: Happy?

Rhodes: Yes.

Stark: That I’m buying the wine myself?

Rhodes: That I said something. That you’re...you.

Stark: You’re happy I’m me? Let it be noted for the record that Jim Rhodes is happy that Tony Stark is himself. Time of infraction, 4: 20 PM, 29 October 2012.

Rhodes: Clearly I was high.

Stark: I’m glad you said something too

Rhodes: We are idiots.

Stark: Hey! I was being respectful

Rhodes: And you let Pepper stop you. And I let my own issues stop me. We are idiots.

Stark: Maybe not all Pepper

Rhodes: What on earth has ever stopped you besides Potts?

Stark: I hurt people. I could think of a million ways I would have screwed us up. And then all that stuff with you stealing my armor and the fight on my birthday...

Rhodes: Hey, I was doing my job. So were you. And we saved the world, I call that a win.

Stark: Yeah but could you imagine how it would have been if we had been a couple?

Rhodes: I think that word just gave me a stroke. Garcia may have to carry me home.

Stark: Just don’t let me drink too much or I’ll probably say something and cause an aneurysm and then you’ll be dead. I’m not into necro

Rhodes: I get the feeling that being stone cold sober wouldn’t stop you from that. You’ve got a mouth on you.

Stark: I’m sure sober self doubt will convince me not to

Rhodes: Maybe.

Stark: Let’s see if we can get through a date

Rhodes: Part of me is expecting one of us to get a call from Fury five minutes in.

Stark: I’m turning my phone off. He has to physically come get me.

 

When Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes stopped in his tracks in the middle of a hall, three people tight on his heels collided with his back. Only Corporal Garcia was wise enough to sidestep the clusterfuck while he stared, open-mouthed, at his phone.

 

Rhodes: Garcia is looking at me funny.

Stark: Tell her we’re sexting

Rhodes: No.

Stark: Tell her I’m sending you naked pictures

Rhodes: No.

Rhodes: At some point I’m going to have to issue her an order.

Rhodes: She will be a lot less inclined to follow it if she thinks I’m sexting.

Stark: Tell her to get the wine!

Rhodes: No. Quit while you’re ahead, Stark.

Stark: Holy crap the east coast is getting raped.

Rhodes: That’s why I’m thinking we get a call.

Stark: We are badass but we can’t stop hurricanes

Rhodes: Yeah, but cleanup is going to be a bitch. And it’s a good chance to lay more foundations for the green energy grid you’ve been working on.

Stark: I like how the entire eastern seaboard is getting owned by a natural disaster and you just gave me the company line. Why aren’t you on my payroll again?

Rhodes: You can’t afford me.

Stark: I have a drawer full of condoms that disagrees

Rhodes: Pick two: office, bed, bar. I can be best friend and boyfriend, or best friend and employee. Not all three.

Stark: I don’t like this game

Rhodes: Sorry buddy. Don’t always get your way.

Stark: Bed and bar.

Rhodes: I think you’ve made a good choice.

Stark: I try to make good ones now and then

Rhodes: Boy genius.

Stark: I sure am

Rhodes: Garcia now thinks I’m crazy.

Stark: Aren’t you

Rhodes: Maybe a little.

Stark: What time do you want me there?

Rhodes: Seven?

Stark: Okay better leave now to get wine then

 

He was always early. Perpetually, habitually, torturously early for everything, and that night had to try to prove to be the exception, didn’t it? The one night that getting home at a specific time was important. So he only had five minutes when he got in the door and set a bag down on the counter, gripping the canvas handles and wondering how long it would take Tony to give him shit for being a hippie when he noticed. It was never a matter of if with Tony Stark, just when. He would notice, shit would be dispensed, and then he would notice something else and the brilliant glass clockwork of his mind would drag him around the apartment by the nose.

Rhodey couldn’t remember if there’d ever been a time when he’d intentionally decided that Tony wouldn’t come over. It had just seemed so normal, that he would always go to Tony instead of the other way around. Stark, after all, had far superior digs, no matter what city they were in, and above all better booze. Not to mention the fact that prying the man out of his self-imposed hermit sessions was nigh unto impossible and more often than not if you wanted something from Tony you had to move the mountain to Mohammed to go ask for it.

That’s how it was that he was still in his uniform, pin-neat and buttoned up in his blues and barely out of the jacket, when there was a shave-and-a-haircut knock on the door that had never come before. He wasn’t going to ask how Stark got into the building, assuming he’d either picked the front lock or charmed his way in behind the young woman that rented out the first floor of the brownstone that Rhodey had lived in for almost five years. The urge to adjust his tie was just enough to irk him, though he couldn’t control the shoulders that squared themselves just before he opened the door.

It shouldn’t have felt different, looking at his best friend. He’d been right there before, just out of arm’s length, hundreds of times. Thousands, maybe. But it was different, this time, and Rhodey would have admitted, if pressed, that he used his uniform like a shield, hiding in it for just long enough to collect his thoughts as he stepped back and waved Tony Stark into an apartment that suddenly seemed too small for both of them to inhabit at once. Suits tailored that well should be a criminal offense, as far as he was concerned. Especially now that his itching palms knew that soon (not soon enough) he might be allowed to actually get ahold of what was wrapped up inside of it.

 _Stop that right now. This could all go up in flames any second there’s no need to borrow bad luck, you asshole._ Only then did he realize that Tony had been saying something and he’d been oblivious.

“...pretty much promise it’s a piece of shit, but the guy in the store seemed to think that it was worth the price tag.” Stark had thrust a bottle of blended semillon at him with a cocky grin that covered up something doubtful and awkward that only Pepper or Rhodey would have noticed and tucked his hands into his pockets the moment his friend retrieved the bottle.

“Thanks. Give me just a minute.” Shifting his brain back into gear was a struggle, and the transmission complained a bit, but once he got going Rhodey stashed the bottle in the fridge to stay chilled, moving with the sort of easy familiarity you’d expect of a man in his own home. Acutely aware of a set of eyes on his shoulders, he nudged one of the stools at the island that ran between kitchen and living room to indicate the other man could sit, and began pulling things that Tony like as not wouldn’t even recognize as food from the bag he’d brought home. “Scotch is right there.”

Tony glanced at him sharply as he turned, catching himself wandering around the open main room and invading Rhodey’s last semblance of privacy with rapid little ticks of his eyes all over the place. There was, in fact, scotch. The bottle he’d given the other man months ago, just barely a glass gone, sitting there on the sideboard with empty tumblers upside down to keep the dust out. A cactus hunched nearby, parked on a windowsill. Pouring himself a glass just so his hands would have something to do while Rhodey started cooking, he turned and tried not to let the incredulity he felt show on his face when he spotted the other man in front of the stove.

“What the hell is that?” At the sound of Tony’s voice, the pilot looked up.

“What?”

“What are you wearing?”

“An apron?”

“You’re cooking me dinner. Wearing an apron.”

A long beat before the other man responded. “Yes.”

“I’m going to eat you alive.” A vicious smile full of teeth and threats curled on Tony’s mouth, and Rhodey’s eyes went wide all of a sudden and he was pretty sure Tony could probably hear the way his heart started to slam in his chest. Thankfully, he had enough hard-won self control left that he didn’t shiver, but barely. “Two bites.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Shaking his head and squaring his shoulders again as if that would stop his rebellious mind from wandering, he turned his attention back to the task in front of him, long fingers deftly choking what was left of any juice from half a lemon.

“What are you making me?” Tony was there suddenly, just behind the other man and close enough to be invasive. He radiated heat like a fire from his chest, something that Rhodey hadn’t noticed until just that very second when it felt as though the four inches of air between the two of them was going to go up in flames.

“Dinner.” A finger poking him in the ribs convinced Rhodey to elaborate. “Mahi mahi in Catalan aioli with baby bok choi, water chestnuts, and cashews.” They were both silent for a long moment while the fish spat and hissed in the pan.

“You can cook.”

“It’s either that or starve.”

“No, you can _cook_. Not just make things to eat. This isn’t just dinner. This is--”

“A date.” One black brow inched up towards his hairline when he turned to look at Tony. They weren’t, either of them, big men. Especially not compared to some of the company that Stark kept. But they were of a height, and neither of them were looking down the nose to the other in that moment, physically or otherwise. “Unless you’re chicken and you want to back out?”

“I’m not chicken.” As if to prove it, Tony lay his fingers at the small of Rhodey’s back for just an instant and wondered why he didn’t smack the other man’s ass, as he would have nearly anybody else, before letting the contact drop awkwardly. Rhodey chuckled softly (not unkindly) and bumped the other man out of his way with a shoulder, back to the island to whisk together the aioli.

It took them all of three minutes to find their rhythm then, Tony settled on the same stool that had his friend had pulled out for him, shedding his own jacket soon enough. Stark had just the right amount scotch in his belly to feel more like himself, and the busier Rhodey kept his hands the less uncertain he was of the whole insane situation. Tony’s tie followed quickly, jammed into a pocket, then the first two buttons of his shirt before he untucked it, the entire monkey suit proving too much for him after a whole day stuck in it. Rhodey, of course, looked like he could have lived in his blues for another week before they started to annoy him the way a tie ate at Tony.

“That’s just stupid, Tony. We don’t need that much funding for a single project, there’s no way it would have enough impact on anything to warrant that kind of money getting flung at it. You want to send more cash at the drones and the robotics work you’re helping DARPA with and we’ll talk, but why the hell would the Air Force want a whole bunch of Dummies?” Without missing a beat, the black man neatly plated the food as it finished up, having counted on the fish’s quick cook time since he was starting so late. Wine was poured, Tony’s scotch stolen away before the other man could object, and there they were, the billionaire playboy neatly managed and his dinner put in front of him.

“They’re useful when they work right. I just don’t have the heart to reprogram the AI on Dummy so he becomes, you know...productive.” The fish fell away at the slightest pressure of his fork, and when Stark took the first bite his eyebrows tried to crawl up into his hair as the flavors hit his tongue. “Shit, Rhodey... You can _cook_.”

“You said that already. I would rather put the robotics out in the field and the men in the hangars and the ships than the other way around, you know.” Having long ago realized he could cook and it didn’t have to taste like burning, he ate slower and neater than Tony did, without the theatrical moaning and rolling of the eyes that the other man seemed to deem necessary. For all that he pretended to ignore it, there was a shiver of a self-satisfied smile and something warm settling in his belly when he watched Tony use his fingertips to mop up the last of the aioli and lick them clean. 

“Why not both?” Without hesitating, already at home in a place he’d never really even thought about the existence of before (as far as he was generally concerned Rhodey lived in Mary Poppin’s bag or lay asleep in a bed shaped like an X-Wing whenever he wasn’t in sight), Tony was on his feet and getting seconds while his friend worked through his own meal.

“Because we’re always going to need someone to service the things. More than that, replacing the entire military with robotics isn’t feasible or wise. Losing one of the biggest employers in the country would devastate the economy in the long run, not to mention removing resources like the GI Bill and a road to citizenship for the populations that need it most.” Realizing that his glass was empty, Rhodey considered pouring himself another. “Let’s work on getting them out of harm’s way first.”

“But that’s the reasonable, boring way to do things. I want to see Dummy try to put together an F-35 without help.” They both laughed at that, Tony snorting into his plate and Rhodey smirking almost silently behind his hand. When they both shifted their weight on the stools, knees touched, but neither one jumped or looked askance at the other. Neither one hesitated or shrugged off the contact, just leaned into it like you would into a turn at a high rate of speed, anticipating the curve and keeping their eyes ahead to where they wanted to end up.

It was a phone, ultimately, that Rhodes eventually had to thank for his mood later that night. Not Tony’s, but his own, bleating forlornly from his pocket while he and Stark sat there in silence for just a minute or ten. When he drew it out finally, his arm skimming Tony’s slowly like that would stop the phone from ringing at them, he shook his head and immediately turned the phone over to the other man. “Not for me.” When Tony’s brows inched up, Rhodey shrugged and slid to his feet, setting plates and glasses into the sink with a carefully studied gentleness that he had to force.

Stark wasn’t on the phone long. Fury rarely gave anyone the chance to object to his so-called requests, and while the other man had tried valiantly to object at first, it didn’t take long for Tony to go quiet. By the time he set the phone down, Rhodey had managed to wash almost every bit of kitchen he’d used to cook, and was staring resolutely at the cactus with a thunderhead of epic proportions brewing on his brow. Garcia, in her wisdom, would have run away at the sight of him right then.

“Turns out you were right.”

“Usually am.”

“There are people that--”

“Tony.” The other man came up short, blinking at him rapidly. “I get it. I’ll probably be getting a call myself in a few minutes. This is--”

“Yeah. It is.” There was ten feet between them in that moment, not to mention some not insignificant furniture, but in a single blink Tony had closed the distance like it had been ten inches of empty air. The callused hand on the back of his neck had Rhodey going prey-still in an instant, his chin tipped and his fingers curled tight against his thighs. 

Tony Stark, it turned out, deserved his reputation.

It wasn’t an easy kiss, or a hesitant one. It tasted almost familiar, like something he’d had once years ago and had spent too much time trying to recreate without all the right ingredients. Teeth and tongue and lips seduced his easily, Tony crowded him back into the counter and grabbed at his belt for balance when their feet tangled up and they almost took each other down to the floor.

Ending just when Rhodey had been about to cry uncle and demand to be let up for air, Tony captured his lower lip between sharp teeth and tugged hard before leaning back. The minute shake in them both made it wise to rely on the counter for stability for a while longer, and they both took a deep, heady breath.

“Tomorrow night. Same Bat time, same Bat channel?”

“Yeah. Don’t bring more wine though. We barely touched this stuff.” Tony didn’t bother trying to bite back his laugh at that, and they both went off to save the world.


	2. 30 October 2012: Gone Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible timing. Just Terrible.

**30 October 2012**

_7:37 AM_

Potts: Rhodey, have you heard from Tony? I can’t reach him.

Rhodes: Not since last night. Fury called him in for hurricane support.

Potts: JARVIS says there’s no response from Tony or the armor.

Rhodes: Tell him to send me the tracking data and voice recordings starting at 20:00 last night until the second the connection was severed.

Rhodes: Is the War Machine accessible? In one piece?

Potts: Yeah. I don’t think he’s touched it. He says it’s your problem.

Rhodes: Which house is it at? New York or Malibu?

Potts: Malibu. He hasn’t officially moved the armory to NYC.

Rhodes: Shit. I’m in Jersey already. I wonder if he installed that AI for autopilot flights already.

Potts: JARVIS says yes.

Rhodes: Good. What was his last known location?

Potts: Battery Park.

Rhodes: Shit.

Potts: No word from any of the Avengers.

Rhodes: Fury? Hill?

Potts: I’ve been in contact with Hill.

Rhodes: Alright. Honestly I trust the rest of those assholes to keep their heads above water, but Tony...

Rhodes: Let me know if you hear from the Russian. She’ll be helpful.

Potts: Maybe they’re stuck without power.

Rhodes: Yeah, but the suit shouldn’t be down. If it is, the electronics are fried.

Potts: Would that...he could be fine though, right?

Rhodes: The AR is separate from the suit. Electronics failed when he took the nuke, but not the AR. As long as he’s got oxygen, he’s fine.

Rhodes: I’ll bring him back so you can do the yell-crying thing at him again. Promise.

Potts: I’m over this.

Rhodes: No you’re not.

 

_8:47 AM_

212-555-4766: rumors of our deaths have been greatly exaggerated

Rhodes: You asshole. Where are you?

212-555-4766: Under a bridge somewhere. Comm channels are down. Suits fried. I’m with Cap and Hawkeye

Rhodes: WM coming to me now. ETA 45 minutes. Getting airlift to Battery Park from Hoboken.

212-555-4766: We have no idea where Widow is. We also need some medics probably

Rhodes: I’ll get Hill and Garcia working on BW. She’s a smart one, she’s probably fine. Who exactly needs a medic and for what?

212-555-4766: Hawkeye’s leg is fucked up. Cap insists he’s fine but he’s got a nasty head wound. I just need to go home

Rhodes: Just got to Manhattan. No way to narrow down my search area?

212-555-4766: Uh there’s an underground thing and we are in battery park. That’s what I got

Rhodes: Well that was easier than expected.

212-555-4766: If you’d missed us, I’d have figured you are retarded.

Rhodes: BW is sitting on top of the closest entrance staring at me. Hard to miss.

Rhodes: Also, shut up or I won’t save you.

212-555-4766: Glad to know she’s safe and didn’t bother to inform us. If you give me a power boost I can help get them to shield but they I gotta go. Like immediately

Rhodes: She’s down to essentials. Gave most of her kit to other first responders.

Rhodes: Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?

Rhodes: You’re getting checked by a medic just like the rest.

212-555-4766: AR is cracked.

Rhodes: You sure do know how to bury the lede, Stark. Hold on, I’m coming in with backup.

 

_9:44 AM_

212-555-4766: I didn’t want you to get all panicky

Rhodes: I’m a highly trained member of the best Air Force in the world and I’ve been your best friend for more than a week. Panic isn’t an issue.

They both knew he was lying, then.

Rhodes: Also, don’t punch Namor if he gets to you before I do.

212-555-4766: Namor can eat dicks

Rhodes: Namor is a better swimmer than I am and he’s taking care of Cap and HE so I can get you to Stark Tower ASAP. Trying to see if I can wrangle Banner back from the green machine to help with the AR.

212-555-4766: I can handle it myself. Cracked but hasnt shorted out

Rhodes: Alright.

Rhodes: Tony.

212-555-4766: What?!

Rhodes: I’m not done with you. Don’t do anything stupid.

The War Machine couldn’t get there fast enough. Everything was moving at molasses speed, and he wasn’t dealing well with it. Only the Russian seemed to understand, standing next to him staring at the water and muttering violence at it.

 

_10:30 AM_

212-555-4766: I’m going home to fix my battery.

Tony was very lucky that his comms were down, or the yelling from the War Machine would have been enough to deafen him.

 

_11:09 AM_

Stark: Made it to the tower. Will be out of contact for a bit

Rhodes: Dammit Tony! Slow down!

Stark: I can’t!

Rhodes: I’ll be there in a few hours. Underpass is going down.

Rhodes: Be careful.

Stark: You too

 

_11:39 AM_

JARVIS: Mister Stark has requested that I inform you the operation was without complication. He is resting now.

 

_12:53 PM_

Rhodes: Don’t let him out of the building, JARVIS.

Rhodes: ETA 1900 hrs.

JARVIS: I will not, sir.

 

_1:32 PM_

Stark: I’m up. Where you at?

Rhodes: Putting the underpass back together. Took damage when we got HE out. Then Ground Zero for pump duty. I’ll be there in a few hours.

Stark: I’ll come help

Rhodes: Lockdown, JARVIS.

JARVIS: Of course, Mister Rhodes.

Stark: No lockdown

Rhodes: Yes lockdown. Stay put.

Stark: Why? I’m fine

Rhodes: Please.

Stark: Rhodey.

Rhodes: Tony, please.

Stark: …fine

Rhodes: Thank you.

Stark: Are you getting overprotective on me?

Rhodes: Getting? No.

Stark: Don’t get weird on me.

 

_3:55 PM_

Stark: Why are you getting weird?

 

_4:27 PM_

Rhodes: I’m not weird. I’m up to my armpits in toxic sewage and don’t want to be distracted. 

Stark: Then let me come help, douche canoe

Rhodes: Can you figure out how to make my phone talk to the WM? Getting out of the suit to text you is a pain in the ass.

Stark: JARVIS is on it

Rhodes: I’m going to need a drink when this is done.

Stark: You could have had help. Ok, try voice text now

Rhodes: Test? Test one two three. Tony Stark is a zombie.

Stark: Yes, now let me go get some braaaaiiiins

Rhodes: Much better. Pepper informs me dinner will be delivered by the time I get there.

Stark: Seriously what is this locking me in the tower crap?

Rhodes: I’ll explain it tonight.

Stark: Wppan

Rhodes: Was that even English?

Rhodes: Were you calling me a woman?

Stark: No to both

Rhodes: I’ve started and deleted a text four times. I’m getting back to work. I’ll see you soon.

Stark: What?

Rhodes: It’s like you broke the part of my brain that can talk to you last night.

Stark: When I made out with you?

Rhodes: Making out implies more than thirty seconds of kissing.

Stark: I’m glad I didn’t say what I wanted to this morning

Rhodes: Don’t tell me now, because hearing it in JARVIS-voice would most likely scar me for life.

Stark: It’s more an in person thing anyway

 

If he’d had the energy, Rhodey may have wondered about what, exactly, Tony had wanted to say to him that morning. He’d thought that he’d understood the phrase “running on fumes” before, but even after war zones and too-long flights and more than one all nighter in a row with Tony, he realized that a natural disaster was another creature entirely. There was just so much to do, and like diving into a plate of pasta at Olive Garden and realizing twenty minutes later that you hadn’t even made a dent, the list never got any smaller. After twenty four hours on duty with too many cups of bad coffee and energy shots in his system, he was burnt to a crisp and ready to fall in bed. But there was at least one more stop to make.

Neither James Rhodes nor the War Machine were suited to theatrical entrances like Tony and his flashy armor were. He landed stiffly and on just two feet on what was left of the balcony that ringed the residence at the top of Stark Tower. Not even this haven had been spared by Sandy, but thankfully with the recent damage from an alien godling Tony and Pepper had taken rebuilding very seriously and had bolstered already impressive defenses against all disasters, natural and otherwise.

He was glad that Tony’s last text had arrived after he’d stepped out of the War Machine, staring down at the little screen on his phone. ‘Hey I’m taking a shower so if you get here and can’t find me’; something about the dropped punctuation was endearing. Always would be. He was even more glad that he knew the residence like the back of his hands, navigating easily around furniture and discarded projects that looked like Lego buildings did in other homes, forgotten for the moment but guarded with jealous screeches if touched by uninitiated hands. The sound of running water was enticing, drawing him around the last corner to the bathroom, already steamed up and humid.

To say that he was surprised at himself in the next two minutes was an understatement in the extreme. Pushing glass aside and reaching in, he wrapped a callused hand around Tony’s wrist and tugged. The sputter that the other man made as water went up his nose at the sudden shift in direction wasn’t nearly enough to put Rhodey off his goal, and ignoring the sluice of hot water down his arms he tangled fingers in his best friend’s hair and pulled him in for the kind of kiss he’d wanted to force on Tony hours ago, when they’d first managed to get the underpass opened up and the trapped Avengers out. The kind of kiss he’d wished for, longer than he’d cared to admit, every time the other man shot him that one particular look, the smirk with a wink buried in it that had panties dropping from across the room and did stupid things to his heart rate when he let it. The kind of kiss that had mouths wide open and teeth crashing together hard enough to bruise lips if you didn’t pay enough attention.

Distantly aware of the press of hands against his chest, and that the cloth there was damp moving rapidly towards soaked, he tipped his head forward, sucking hard on Tony’s tongue and letting his eyes close for a single hedonistic moment of quiet claiming while he plundered the other man’s mouth. To say he was pleased to see Tony’s eyes damn near crossed when he finally leaned back was another understatement.

“Thanks. I needed that.” Stepping back, he peeled out of his wet shirt and washed his hands and face diligently in the sink.

“Y-you’re welcome. Hey, get the hell back here!” Starting to wander from the room, intending on finding some clothes in Tony’s closet he could borrow to get out of the fatigues he was going to burn the second he got a chance, Rhodey stopped and turned to look at the still-dizzy Stark, his lips kiss-bruised and his face flushed. “I mean...you could--” Gesturing at the rest of the shower, an invitation that Rhodey sorely wanted to take him up on, Tony smiled.

“No. Not time yet. Soon, though.” Settling on the edge of the toilet to unlace his boots, Rhodey smiled slow and sweet as caramel and licked his lips to taste Tony there. “You gotta reprogram War Machine to talk to me in somebody other than JARVIS’s voice. It’s too weird.”

“Got someone in specific in mind?” The other man pouted just long enough to be noticed before returning to his shower, talking around a mouthful of water.

“It’d be nice if the texts I got from you were in your voice. And much less weird.” Scrubbing at his face slowly, Rhodey shrugged. “The rest of the system? Idris Elba.” 

Tony’s next thought was interrupted by the arrival of dinner, indicated by a helpful little text from Pepper instants before security appeared at the elevator with two massive bags from Imperial Dragon Number One Food Palace, a perennial favorite that was thankfully north of where the power had given out and still open. Independent forays into Tony’s closet left them both dressed and feeling more able to face each other and the feast Pepper had sent.

“I should feel weird that your exgirlfriend is sending us dinner, right?” The news was already splashed across several TV screens, but muted so when they flopped onto the couch they could chose to ignore it.

“Yeah, because spending your day in a giant suit of armor is toooootally not weird.” Tony snatched the shrimp fried rice before Rhodey could get his chopsticks on it, and a scuffle would have ensued if they both hadn’t been tired right down to the marrow. “Idris Elba, hmm?” Well, more like “Idrish Mulma, hmm?” around the rice, but after over a decade Rhodey understood full-mouth Tony better than most people did stone cold sober Tony.

“Weird is a matter of perspective, I guess.” Unwilling to stop himself, he leaned in to steal a kiss from Tony’s cheek, shifting so that he sat closer than pride and fear had ever let him before. That seemed to catch the other man off guard, so he did it again. “I’m guessing you cut into a phone line to send me those texts today?” Tony nodded and shoveled more pork into his mouth. 

“You gonna explain why you had JARVIS put me in time out, assuming that I couldn’t override you and leave any time I wanted to?” The petulance was mostly forced.

“Once I’ve got a full stomach.” The flooding of New York City flickered by them on the screens quickly, making Rhodey slow and sigh softly without realizing, full lips pulled down into an anxious expression as food was quickly forgotten in favor of thinking about all the things he hadn’t managed to accomplish, even with the War Machine. 

“Cartoon Network.” A boy with a bear-shaped hood on his face and a yellow pug-looking dog appeared on the TV at Tony’s prompting followed quickly by a purple cloud that appeared to be wearing a crown. Blinking as if that would help his brain catch up, Rhodey shot dark eyes to his friend’s face, which was covered in almost as much sweet and sour sauce as beard at the moment.

“I’m not as smart as you are.” Before Tony could object, Rhodey shoved a spring roll in his open mouth. “I’m not, and I know it. For all that I’m by _far_ better emotionally adjusted than you are, it takes me a lot longer to accommodate new ideas, paradigm shifts. It’s part of what makes me a good soldier.” For a minute he watched Finn and Jake have an adventure, chewing on the inside of his lip and his words while he considered them. “I accepted a long time ago that there was part of my life that would go empty, at least for the time being. And the prospect of _you_ being the one to fill it up threw me for a damned loop.”

He could see the shiver in Tony’s eyes when he sought them out again, leaning back into the couch cushions and reminding himself repeatedly not to cross his arms over his chest. That little shiver meant Tony was processing, faster than even one of his computers could, thoughts whirring to life and spinning off into chaos before the other man even had a chance to really understand them as individual ideas.

“You’ve been my friend for long enough now that our relationship would be in high school, if it were a human being. I’ve cared about you for almost that long. I’ve loved you for well over a decade.” _Deep breath, Rhodes._ “I didn’t fall in love with you until the second you stopped trying to prove you were better than your dad with showboating and bravado, the second that what would eventually turn into Iron Man caught this spark and burned away all the bullshit you armored yourself with. And I had to take some time today to deal with the fact that I almost let a steel girder crush a man because you were flying off with a cracked AR trying to keep your chest in one piece and it was tearing me up that I couldn’t save you. I almost let Barton buy the farm because you were moving too fast for me to save _him_ and keep up with _you_ , and I needed you to stay in one spot for the rest of the day while I did my job.

“I’m just as in love with the part of you that’s Iron Man as I am with the part of you that’s Tony Stark. There are days that I feel like I’m the only one that knows the difference between the two of them. But I needed a few hours, just a couple, to process the raw truth that my feelings about you doesn’t change the fact that we won’t be able to save each other all the time, and neither does the fact that I get to shove my tongue down your throat now.”

He’d expected the silence of course. The beat of a pause that left a blister of tension forming between them that only popped when Tony leaned in and kissed him, bleeding all the venom off. He’d even expected, when he examined it for a minute, the bark of hard, joyful laughter that fell from Tony’s teeth and bounced around the room before the genius billionaire playboy(?) philanthropist pressed him down into the couch and took his mouth again.

“I’m not spending the night.” 

“Oh?” Tony found a spot on his neck that had Rhodey shivering from head to heel, fingers clenched hard at the small of the other man’s back.

“Not in your bed, at least.”

“Why’s that?” Teeth set on Rhodey’s earlobe made him almost regret his determination. Almost.

“Not time yet. Soon, though.” A grind of his hips upwards had them both convinced that sooner was better than later, and Tony seemed rather put out that he wanted to wait.

“You’re no fun at all.” This was whined, a reaction both to his stubbornly puritanical belief that hopping into bed when you hadn’t even really had a first date was inappropriate and to the fingers digging into Tony’s ribs when his own hands wandered to Rhodey’s ass.

“Never was. Don’t know why you put up--” Silenced, finally, by a kiss, as Finn and Jake’s adventure came to a close.

 

_9:46 PM_

Rhodes: Tony?

Stark: Rhodey?

Rhodes: Go to bed. I can hear you moving around.

Stark: I’m trying to, but I have all these feels

Rhodes: I’m not coming down the hall.

Stark: That’s fine. I’m making a pillow fort

Rhodes: Ok, now that actually sounds like fun.

Stark: It’s a party in here. This is like a nightly ritual

Rhodes: I’m going to sleep.

Stark: My fort and I will think of you fondly as I dream my dreamy dreams surrounded by fluffy

Rhodes: Good night, Tony.

Stark: Good night, Platypus


	3. 31 October 2012: Not Time Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles. Pure fluff.

**31 October 2012**

It had been long years since Rhodey woke up with the heat of another person beside him. If he’d been less tired, if he’d slept less deeply and quietly, it might have alarmed him to hear breathing counter to his own, to feel an arm around his waist. There were fingers there, curled up under the borrowed t-shirt he’d slept in and splayed across his hip bone. Without even opening his eyes, he turned and got an arm of his own around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him closer as they both wrestled with whether or not to allow themselves to fall back asleep. It was four in the morning, and temptation was strong.

“Did I wake you up?” Rhodey made an indication to the negative with a soft grunt. “Good.” Tony was cold at the edges, his circulation having always been a little wretched and only complicated by the presence of metal shards and an arc reactor in his chest.

“We have to get back to work today.” Tony’s turn to make an inarticulate noise this time, wavering between pleased that Rhodey wasn’t going to fight him on going once more into the breach and upset that he had to get out of bed in order to go once more into the breach. Getting out of bed meant a profound lack of sex, and that was decidedly not ok. “Tony. Your hand does not belong there.”

“Yes it does.”

“Not time yet. Soon, though.”

“I’m getting really sick of hearing that.” Rhodey decided that convincing Tony a wait would be worth it sounded like a good way to spend the next fifteen minutes. Despite his friend’s efforts and most concentrated use of the puppy dog pout eyes Rhodey had ever seen, he did not kiss Tony. Not on the mouth, anyway. Lips and teeth and tongue found ears and neck and collarbone. He discovered that raking his teeth along the inside of Tony’s wrist made him shiver and moan, but doing the same to his chest earned a whimper.

Fifteen minutes easily turned into half an hour, but they both had jobs to do, and guilt proved to be a better motivator than sex so, eventually, they got to work.


	4. 31 October 1996: Hippo Birdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Happy Birthday by people not related to me.

**31 October 1996**

_7:17 AM_

Stark: Halloween tonight frat party I have costumes

Rhodes: I have a PT test in the morning. No.

Stark: No excuses.

Rhodes: If I fail these I lose my ROTC money.

Stark: So don’t stay all night

Rhodes: What are the costumes, anyway?

Stark: Abraham Lincoln and John Wilkes Booth and we chase each other around the party

Rhodes: You do realize I’m black, right? It’s gonna look like you’re trying to lynch me.

Stark: No you be John Wilkes Booth

Rhodes: So it looks like some black guy trying to kill Lincoln?

Stark: Why do you have to be a buzzkill

Rhodes: I’m just saying.

Stark: I have class talk about it in like an hour

Rhodes: Fine, I’ll meet you at the physics building.

 

_9:00 AM_

Stark: Hey so I’m out of class

Rhodes: Surprise inspection.

Stark: What? Where?

Rhodes: My ROTC commander. Room inspection and sit ups.

Stark: Why even...

Rhodes: Because he can. Now. Costumes?

Stark: Okay what would you prefer?

Rhodes: I dunno. Miami Vice? Lando and Han?

Stark: It’s an 80s party. We could still wear the costumes and we’d be the 1780s

Rhodes: Lincoln was shot in 1865.

Rhodes: I know, I know, I’m a buzzkill. Pick a costume and I’ll wear it without complaining. Promise.

Stark: 1880s.

Rhodes: Alright, get me some spats and a top hat.

Stark: What about Tom Sawyer and Jim?

Rhodes: Oh my God, really?

Stark: Hey. Jim!

Rhodes: No.

Rhodes: I will not be your excuse to use the n-word when you inevitably get drunk.

Stark: You are the one who brought race into my tasteless costume.

 

_10:15 AM_

Rhodes: Wait, Michael Jackson circa “Bad” and Robert Smith?

 

_11:30 AM_

Stark: Mel Gibson and Danny Glover from Lethal Weapon

Rhodes: Done.

Stark: Dude I forget you’re black

Rhodes: ...how?

Stark: It doesn’t matter to me? I don’t know I don’t think about it

Rhodes: That’s...wow ok.

Stark: What? Bad?

Rhodes: No it’s just not what most people are.

Stark: It doesn’t matter to me

Rhodes: That’s not true of most people.

Stark: Well when are you going to learn I am not most people?

Rhodes: I’m getting there.

Stark: I’m going to vegas for turkey day want to come?

Rhodes: My mother would skin me.

Rhodes: You could come to my parents’ with me?

Stark: She can come

Stark: Your mom does love me

Rhodes: She does. And dad probably won’t kill you.

Stark: If he doesn’t, mine will

Rhodes: It’s decided. You’re coming to our house. We’ll have to share a room, my aunt and uncle will be in the guest room.

Stark: I can stay in a hotel

Rhodes: Don’t be an idiot.

Rhodes: Why would you do that?

Stark: It’s easier?

Rhodes: How do you figure. If you’re in a hotel we can’t steal the crappy scotch and play Galaga all night.

Stark: Can I pay for dinner?

Rhodes: You can offer to bring something for Thanksgiving. And bring my mother flowers.

Stark: You are the only person who is my actual friend.

Rhodes: I could argue with you but you’d ignore me.

Stark: Go for it

Rhodes: I’m the only person you let be your friend because I see past your bullshit, so you don’t have a choice.

Stark: Well that and you aren’t just my friend because of my money or to get in with my dad

Rhodes: Screw money and your dad. I’m friends with you because you want to dress up as Honest Abe and it doesn’t occur to you that I’m black might put a damper on that.

Stark: That’s why I said you’re my only real friend.

 

_6:37 PM_

Stark: Rhodey it’s party time. Get your Danny Glover too old for this shit ass over here. I have a fucking mullet

Rhodes: Good, because it looks like I glued a caterpillar to my face.

Stark: Sexy. Want to blow off this party, get bags of candy and wander campus handing it out?

 

_7:37 PM_

Stark: I’m drunk and you aren’t dvdb heteo

Rhodes: I am too here. I can’t find you.

Stark: I’m in my room watching happy days

Rhodes: ...which would explain why I can’t find you at the party. Why are you alone in your room?

Stark: It’s my happy place

Rhodes: You only seem to go there when you aren’t happy.

Stark: It makes me happy?

Rhodes: What are you drinking?

Stark: 99 apples

Rhodes: Tony, no. I’m bring water and the good stuff.

Stark: This shitbos giif

Rhodes: You’re incorrect. Put it down.

Stark: I could but I won’t. Try the jungle juice. It might kill someone there is sooooooo much bze init

Rhodes: I’m going to spend the night making sure you don’t die, aren’t I?

Stark: I won’t im good im laying in bed eating reeses

Rhodes: You need real food.

Stark: I had good

Rhodes: Tony, you might be a genius but you have proven time and again you’re a stupid drunk.

Stark: Yes. I am

Rhodes: I’m bringing water and crackers.

Stark: I’m not a parrot

Rhodes: Nope, you’re my BFF Tony who has a mullet.

Stark: omg lyke bbf!!!!

Rhodes: I’m really glad I replaced half that bottle of 99 Apples with juice and sugar last week.

Stark: That’s so lame.

 

_8:57 PM_

Stark: Okay so drunk confession time

Stark: I hate Halloween

Rhodes: I do too, now. Why do you hate Halloween?

Stark: It’s always the worst day. Why do you hate it too? Because I do?

Rhodes: Well that and the cops showed up at the party. Not sure when I’ll get released. My CO is going to kill me.

Stark: Are you going to jail/? Dude i’ll come down and get you out

Rhodes: You’re drunk and underage. I’m not going to jail, they just corralled everybody in one place to check IDs. I’m not underage and I’m not even drunk. I’ll just be a little late getting to you.

Stark: Why is he going to kill you?

Rhodes: Getting popped like this is bad. Not arrested, just at a party when I shouldn’t be.

Stark: Tell him you were coming by to check on your bro who is having a shitty birthday

Rhodes: ...how did I not know it was your birthday? I’m the worst BFF ever.

Stark: I never told you

Rhodes: I should have asked. I’m sorry.

Rhodes: I’ll be there before midnight. I promise.

Stark: Don’t be. It’s not your fault it was shitty

Rhodes: Just because I didn’t do it doesn’t mean I’m not sorry. Or that I can’t try to make it better.

Stark: My dad disowned me again when mom called to wish me a happy birthday

Rhodes: Don’t even think about him. He’s not worth the energy. Or your brilliant brain cells.

Stark: Yeah

Rhodes: I know exactly what face you just made. Cut it out.

Stark: What face d

Stark: did I make?

Rhodes: The one where you sort of roll your eyes and look away and scowl a little because you won’t admit that you can’t stop doing something you know is bad for you.

Stark: Bah. Hey at least I’m 18 now

Rhodes: Yeah, you can buy cigarettes and porn and lotto tickets.

Stark: Best day ever! You still have to buy me booze though. Only college junior who can’t buy booze

Rhodes: You know I’ve got your back. 

Stark: Do me a favor. One sorry I’m sobering up and getting emo. Two make sure I never become an old drunk bastard like Howard

Rhodes: Tony there is no chance in hell you will turn into your father. You’ve got a beating heart in your chest.

Stark: Haha. Right. He doesn’t because Captain America stole it.

Rhodes: Also you know I don’t mind you being emo. It’s cute.

Stark: Really? Is this one of those prove I’m a person things that you like?

Rhodes: Exactly. I worry sometimes that you’re actually an AI that built yourself a body.

Stark: I am. You caught me

Rhodes: Then I don’t feel as bad getting you booze or needing your help with theoretical physics.

Stark: Will science for booze

Rhodes: I’m asking mom to embroider that on a pillow for you for Christmas.

Stark: Yes. That’s the best gift ever. I’m not even joking. I will keep it forever.

 

“I’m sorry that took so long.” Tony was sitting in the dark, staring at the open window and shivering now and then when a breeze came in through it. It was five minutes until midnight, and then both Halloween and Tony’s birthday would be over.

Without saying a word, Rhodey kicked off his shoes and peeled the mustache from his lip. Tony had long ago discarded the wig that had given him a mullet and it sat on his chair looking like a deflated cat carcass. The two of them sat on the bed in silence for just a moment before Rhodey wrapped his friend up in a blanket and handed him a bottle of water. Tony made a disgruntled noise and set the water aside.

The grind and hiss of sulfur and fire filled the air just out of Tony’s line of sight, and when he turned to see a match burning quickly down, his eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. Rhodey had to shake it out before it went down to his fingertips.

“I know it’s not a candle, but you’re supposed to make a wish.” Lighting a second match, Rhodey held it out. “Better hurry, I only got one of these things left.”

Tony leaned forward, thought a moment, and blew out his makeshift birthday fire. The bottle returned to his hand as if by magic (and it was, it was Rhodey-magic) and he took a sip, his shoulder landing heavily on his friend’s. “Thanks.”

“Happy birthday, Tony.”


	5. 31 October 2012 (Again): Red Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIRTHDAY PART TWO

**31 October 2012 (again)**

Rhodey was intentional with his day. He didn’t text Tony much, forcing himself to focus on the tasks at hand. Water had to be pumped, downed trees and wires addressed, and the War Machine was near perfectly suited to the kind of work that needed to be done. It was a workhorse of a tool, effectively infinite energy in a super strong package. Tony could go around showboating for the press today, and he would. He’d be doing more good than he or anyone else recognized, of course, but that usually went without saying when it came to Tony Stark. Rhodey would buck up and plow through Hoboken and Newark, while Tony would pump water out of Ground Zero and power generators at NYU hospitals. Rhodey would keep the mask down and his mouth shut and be a good soldier. And people wouldn’t remember him, they’d remember the War Machine, which was the entire point.

By the time it was dark, there was still more to do but he was long past the point when he should have gone to get some rest. Acting on instinct alone, he went back to Stark Tower again, stripping down and showering and winding up in Tony’s clothes. The look on Tony’s face when he arrived back at the residence and spotted Rhodey sitting there with two cupcakes made it clear he’d chosen correctly.

“Red velvet.” Setting his lighter to the candle that jutted from the bright red cupcake, Rhodey smiled quietly, a companion expression to the grin that looked as if it would cut Tony’s face in half. “Happy birthd--” A kiss kept him from finishing the word, not that either of them were really complaining. Without so much as a pause to consider his options, Tony leaned forward and blew out the candle, still smiling wide.

“I feel like I could shit rainbows and barf starshine, I’m so happy.” Tony stole another kiss, Rhodey stole it back, and the cupcakes rapidly disappeared, between muttered words as they compared their days.

“My crush on Cory Booker was cemented today.” Rhodey muttered this around a bite of his peanut butter chocolate death by cupcake, making a face when Tony offered him some of the red velvet and pretending not to notice when the other man filched a good chunk of his frosting.

“Sour patch, I can’t even process the press you’d get. First gay black power couple, half superhero pilot and half superhero mayor? You’d be elected co-presidents of the world. Gay marriage would be legal, all babies would go to gay couples, the pope would declare Jesus gay. It would be awesome.” Rhodey snorted, recognizing the babbling for what it was, and leaned forward, his hand catching the back of Tony’s neck and hauling him in for another kiss.

There hadn’t been a time since 1996 that he’d missed one of Tony’s birthdays. Every single year, even if the best he could do was a video call from the middle of the Pacific Ocean and a red velvet cupcake delivered by the indomitable and cooperative Pepper, Rhodey hadn’t missed a birthday in 16 years. That was no small feat, when you considered just how many places Tony had managed to find himself in that decade and a half. 

James Rhodes sank into his best friend’s mouth like he would a hot bath, scalding himself a bit in his haste but adjusting quickly enough. He felt as though he’d been designed for kissing Tony, like Tony had been designed to be kissed by him, instinct and a terrible awareness of each other making it easy and sweet and inferno hot all at once. Leaning back finally and taking a deep breath, he chuckled at the poleaxed look on the other man’s face, and imagined he looked much the same. Flushed and bruised and eager all at once.

“If I’d known that kissing you was such an effective way to get you to shut up when you started talking nonsense, I would have started doing it years ago.”

“It wasn’t non-” Another kiss then, softer and longer and lingering on their tongues like the taste of the wine Tony had brought the night before. When Rhodey finally let Tony lean back, they were both panting softly and feeling a bit more like teenagers than two men in their thirties have any right to. “It wasn’t nonsense.” This time, Tony used a hand on Rhodey’s lips to keep him still, and Rhodey behaved himself and didn’t lick or nibble or suck on them. For the moment.

“It was too nonsense. You were babbling about me being with another man because you don’t believe I would chose you over him.” And there the words sat between them like a lead weight, staring them down and waiting for Tony to do something with them.

“It’s really annoying, you know.” Rhodey just made an inquisitive noise. “You being right all the damned time.”

“So I’m told by everyone that’s ever worked for me.”

After it was suggested that Rhodey concentrate on using his smartass mouth for something more productive than being sassy, for once he did as he was told. Clothes half-off, his throat and his jaw sore some fifteen minutes later, and tasting the other man’s pleasure on his lips, he couldn’t help but admire his handiwork in a liquid-boned, completely addled and sated Tony Stark. Shivering at the gentle hands apologizing for the impression of nails left on his back and neck, Rhodey chuckled darkly at his friend’s slurred words.

“You know something, Rhodey? Halloween officially doesn’t suck anymore. You sure as hell do, though.” 


End file.
